


B.U.R.M.A.

by arcadianGirl



Category: Dirty Pretty Things, The Libertines
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadianGirl/pseuds/arcadianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl, ainda arrasado com o término do The Libertines, concede a Annie Mac, do programa Friday Night, uma entrevista que o faz lembrar de certos momentos os quais ele lutava para esquecer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B.U.R.M.A.

\- Boa noite a todos os ouvintes do programa Friday Night da BBC Radio 1, aqui é a Annie e hoje temos um convidado mais do que especial! Carlos Barât!!

\- Uh, especial eu? Nah. - Falei em um tom cômico enquanto gesticulava a mão dramaticamente dispensando suas palavras. Eu queria não me importar com isso, mas a verdade era que eu adorava ser tratado com toda essa importância mesmo quando estava longe _dele_.

\- Oi, Carl! Especial sim! Muito especial! É sempre um prazer ter você em nossos estúdios.

\- Oh obrigado. Oi pessoal. - Eu agradeci rindo sutilmente.

\- Então Carl, hoje temos várias perguntas para você. Você está pronto?

\- Claro.

\- Vamos começar falando um pouco sobre o Dirty Pretty Things então, sua nova banda, que acabou de lançar o primeiro álbum, Waterloo To Anywhere, certo Carl?! Conte-nos como está sendo essa nova fase da sua vida, as gravações do cd e a vida pós-Libertines.

\- Sim, acabamos de lançar o Waterloo To Anywhere e foi um disco que eu gostei bastante. Os meninos tiveram um desempenho excelente e nós nos divertimos muito durante as gravações. Eu já estava acostumado com o Gary por ele ter sido o baterista do Libertines e também com o Anthony por ele ter substituído o Pete. Com o Didz, que era o que eu menos tinha contato, foi muito legal também porque a gente se deu super bem. Está sendo uma fase muito boa para mim e o Dirty Pretty Things e inclusive já estamos escrevendo novas canções. - Eu respondi, evitando claramente o "pós-Libertines" da pergunta de Annie.

\- Entendo. Isso é muito bom, não é?! Eu ouvi dizer que vocês vão estar no próximo Glastonbury, é verdade mesmo?? Soube que a Babyshambles vai tocar lá também. Como você se sente tendo que dividir o palco novamente com seu antigo amigo, Pete Doherty?

\- Uh?! A Babyshambles vai tocar lá também? Eu não estava sabendo disso. Bom, nós aceitamos mesmo o convite para tocar no próximo Glastonbury e acho que vai ser muito legal então, talvez eu encontre o Pete por lá. - Menti. É lógico que eu sabia que a Babyshambles iria tocar também, eu só não queria pensar nisso.

\- É, eles vão tocar sim. E falando no Pete, como está sendo tocar sem ele? Vocês eram conhecidos por serem inseparáveis, deve estar sendo difícil ficar sem seu amigo agora. Vocês têm se falado? Pretendem se reunir novamente? Como está sendo para você não estar mais no The Libertines?

_Droga Annie..._

\- É...err.. éramos muito próximos sim. Peter e eu nos conhecemos desde muito tempo e também moramos juntos por bastante tempo antes de formarmos o The Libertines e enfim está sendo realmente muito difícil tocar sem ele por perto, afinal nós nos dávamos muito bem. Não estamos nos falando desde o fim da banda então não temos ideia de nos reunir.

Eu não sabia o que responder. Eu comecei a transpirar de nervosismo e eu poderia jurar que gaguejei pelo menos duas vezes até terminar o que havia começado a falar.

O que ela queria que eu dissesse?? Que eu estava destruído por dentro por não ter o meu amigo por perto? Por não ter o meu Bilo ao meu lado. Ele era o meu mais precioso amigo eu o amava e obviamente sentia sua falta. Até de mais.

"Inseparáveis" ela disse. Lembro-me de quando Peter e eu estávamos naquele campo. Era um campo florido, em Basingstoke, a minha cidade natal. Pete havia insistido em visitar minha mãe, eles se davam muito bem e as vezes eu acho que ela até mesmo gostava mais dele do que de seu próprio filho. 

Eu o levei e então estávamos lá, em um campo enorme que ficava aos arredores da casa, tomado pelo aroma das flores que ali nasciam e desabrochavam. O clima estava agradável, era primavera e estávamos deitados na grama admirando o tom claro do azul do céu.

Peter estava com os olhos fechados, enquanto brigava com o vento para tirar a franja de seu rosto. O cabelo de Pete estava especialmente lindo naquela época, nem curto de mais, nem comprido de mais, exatamente como eu o achava mais bonito.

\- Poderíamos fugir, Biggles. - Ele disse repentinamente, sem contexto algum e sem nem mesmo abrir os olhos. Me chamando pelo apelido o qual até hoje não tenho certeza de onde ele tirou, mas que gostava muito de usar.

\- Fugir? Fugir para onde? Fugir por quê? Fugir do que? - Perguntei confuso.

\- Eu não sei. Apenas fugir. Podemos pegar um trem qualquer em Waterloo e ir para qualquer lugar do Reino Unido.

\- Bem, isso parece muito romântico da sua parte. - Eu lembro de ter dito em um tom irônico, o qual ele não se agradou muito.

\- Não seja idiota Carl. Eu estou falando sério. - Ele olhou para mim naquele momento, com aqueles grandes e brilhantes olhos castanhos e eu tive certeza de que ele estava falando a verdade.

\- Uh, não é que eu não aceitaria fugir com você, Bilo, mas e o Libertines? E o nosso Sonho Arcadiano? Foi você mesmo que me convenceu várias e várias vezes a continuar quando eu tentei desistir. Quando eu não acreditava em mais nada, foi você quem me fez acreditar que ainda havia algo de bom para nós no mundo. Por quê você quer fugir agora?

\- Eu sei, mas não é isso. Eu ainda acredito em nossa Arcadia, e eu sei que o The Libertines vai ser grande! É só que...

Eu lembro do tom melancólico que o semblante de Pete esboçou ao proferir essas palavras.

\- É só que...?

\- É só que... eu tenho medo de perder você.

\- Medo de me perder? - Aquelas palavras me surpreenderam naquele dia. Era a primeira vez que ele havia dito algo dessa profundidade para mim, apesar de eu já me sentir assim com ele a muito tempo.

\- É. Medo de perder você, Biggles. Você é a melhor pessoa que apareceu na minha vida até hoje, a melhor coisa que aconteceu pra mim desde muito tempo e eu perco o ar só de pensar em ficar longe de você.

Lembro-me de levantar a cabeça da grama um pouco e o fitar por uns três ou quatro segundos, ou pelo menos esse foi o tempo que me pareceu, e ele parecia realmente apavorado. Como uma criança quando se perde de seus pais em um shopping, as únicas pessoas que ela ama e confia no meio de uma multidão. Eu queria falar algo, queria confortá-lo, mas não sabia o que falar. O meu coração não se decidia se ficava feliz pela importância a qual Pete me dava ou se ficava triste por ver a pessoa a qual eu amava daquela forma. Então eu abri a boca para responder, mas nenhuma palavra saiu.

\- Eu posso ver a fama que o The Libertines vai ter. É como se fosse uma visão que eu tenho certeza de que vai se realizar, Carl. - Ele continuou enquanto voltava a deitar a cabeça na grama e começava a encarar o céu e eu não o interrompi. - E eu quero que tudo isso aconteça. Mas... e se acabarmos brigando por algo relacionado a banda? ou se conhecermos outras pessoas e acabarmos tomando rumos diferentes? Bandas diferentes? Eu não sei, okay! Mas nós vemos o quão movimentada é a vida de pessoas famosas. E se ficar longe de você for o preço a pagar pela fama? Eu não estou disposto a pagar esse preço. Eu não quero isso, e se for assim eu prefiro viver como um anônimo o resto da minha vida, mas um anônimo feliz.

Eu queria dizer tantas coisas a ele, queria abraçá-lo o mais forte possível e dizê-lo que eu o amava mais do que tudo na minha vida, mas imaginei que isso fosse assustá-lo, então apenas deixei claro o quanto eu também queria estar perto dele.

\- Não se preocupe, Bilo. Não quero que pense nessas bobagens. A nossa banda vai ser grande, como você mesmo disse, e vamos estar nisso juntos. Sempre juntos. Onde quer que um for, o outro vai também e seremos a melhor banda britânica da nossa geração!

\- Juntos? Você diz para sempre? Inseparáveis?.. - Ele perguntou desconfiado e eu notei que haviam lágrimas em seus olhos que ainda estavam procurando o caminho adequado para percorrer seu rosto. Peter sempre foi muito sentimental.

\- Inseparáveis. - Eu assenti e ele fechou os olhos novamente.

Eu estava mergulhando em um mar de pensamentos quando a voz aguda de Annie me trouxe, dolorosamente, para o presente.

\- Oh, isso é péssimo. Vocês dois faziam uma dupla e tanto! Que pena então, imagino que a separação de uma banda não deva ser nada fácil mesmo. Mas vamos voltar a falar do Dirty Pretty Things então!

_Peter..._

\- Eu escutei o *Waterloo To Anywhere, e a primeira coisa que me intrigou foi o por quê desse nome no álbum, conte-nos um pouco mais sobre a escolha do nome.

_...Vamos pegar um trem qualquer em Waterloo e ir para qualquer lugar do Reino Unido.  
Bem, isso parece muito romântico da sua parte._

\- Bem, a estação de Waterloo é a minha estação favorita, então a ideia do nome do álbum é devido ao fato de que eu realmente queria ir até lá e pegar algum trem para um lugar qualquer. 

Eu respondi meio sem me importar se estava realmente fazendo sentido o que eu acabara de inventar como resposta. Ela tinha conseguido. Annie tinha conseguido aproximar minha mente daquilo que eu mais estava tentando afastar nos últimos meses. Pete Doherty.

\- Parece bem romântico.

\- Não tanto quanto soa. - Eu respondi rispidamente. Talvez ela tenha percebido o meu desconforto, talvez não, eu não me importei.

\- Agora falando um pouco mais sobre as músicas do álbum, qual é a sua favorita? - Ela finalmente perguntou algo que eu estava bem em responder então eu pude descansar um pouco e tentar me concentrar em responder a verdade dessa vez, afinal de contas, isso era uma entrevista.

\- Oh, isso muda com o tempo, mas atualmente eu diria que é Deadwood. Foi bem divertido gravar ela inclusive, e além disso tocar ao vivo é sempre a hora que o público mais aproveita.

\- Sim! Eu adorei Deadwood também, achei que encaixou bem como a música de abertura do álbum. Outras duas que eu também gostei muito foram Wondering e B.U.R.M.A! Inclusive, eu fiquei curiosa sobre o que é B.U.R.M.A, eu sei que existe um país com esse nome, mas eu notei os pontos entre cada letra então imaginei que fosse algum acrônimo?.. Do que se trata a música? É muito bonita!

_Você só pode estar brincando Annie..._

Estava decidido. Eu nunca mais aceitaria uma entrevista com Annie Mac novamente. Nem que a gravadora me implorasse.

\- Sim, B.U.R.M.A é um dos acrônimos que os soldados britânicos usavam na Segunda Guerra Mundial para transmitir mensagens secretas para quem amavam. A letra da música se trata de uma carta de um soldado para a sua amada, a qual ele escrevia enquanto estava no front.

\- Nossa! Isso é muito bonito! E o que significa esse acrônimo?

As memórias inundaram meus pensamentos mais uma vez e dessa vez eu não lutei contra elas.

\- Chrissie, você está linda hoje! - Lembro de Pete cumprimentando minha mãe. Cada palavra enxarcada em seu tom galanteador favorito enquanto beijava a superfície da mão dela.

\- Oh, o que é isso meu querido, não exagere. -Minha mãe sorrindo não conseguia esconder o quanto gostava de Peter. Todos da minha família gostavam dele na verdade. - Bem a tempo! O que estavam fazendo até essa hora naquele campo meninos?! Eu esperei vocês para almoçar, mas vocês foram e não voltaram mais, então acabei almoçando sozinha. Combinei de encontrar sua irmã Lucie hoje para ajudá-la na mudança. Ela vai para Londres na semana que vem. O almoço está em cima da mesa, mas terão de aquecer. - Minha mãe falou rapidamente, mostrando-me a direção das panelas enquanto se direcionava para a porta.

\- Sem problemas mãe. - Respondi enquanto me desvincilhava das mãos de Pete que insistia em tentar puxar meu cabelo sem o menor motivo aparente. Estávamos atirados no sofá da sala e ele apenas ria por estar me incomodando.

\- Bom, vou indo meninos. Alimentem-se e comportem-se por favor, quero minha casa no mesmo lugar quando voltar. Mais tarde nos falamos. - Ela disse enquanto saía pela porta.

\- Manda um beijo para Lucie! - Gritou Peter.

\- Pode deixar!

Minha mãe tinha razão, tínhamos ficado naquele campo muito mais tempo do que parecia. Já eram duas horas da tarde e quando fomos era no máximo nove horas da manhã.

A casa de minha mãe não era muito grande e nem luxuosa, uma pequena casa de madeira no meio do campo em uma comunidade hippie. O cheiro da grama verde e das flores do campo entravam pelas janelas e porta e tomavam conta do espaço, o que deixava o local realmente agradável. Lembro-me de ser dominado por uma vontade enorme de aproveitar aquele cenário ao lado de Pete naquele sofá. Meus olhos se fechavam sozinhos ao passo que relaxavam e eu lembro de quase ter adormecido umas duas ou três vezes.

\- Ei, não vá dormir Biggles! - Pete me cutucava e eu fingia estar em um estágio de sono que ele não me acordaria a menos que a casa caísse. Eu queria aproveitar aquele momento ao lado dele. Queria ficar mais alguns minutos ao lado do meu Bilo, enquanto o aroma das flores banhava nossas narinas e o vento morno que entrava acariciava nossos rostos.

\- Vamos Biggles, eu sei que você está acordado! - Ele insistia. - Ugh seu idiota, eu não acredito que você dormiu!

Eu espiei pelo canto do olho esquerdo e pude vê-lo levantando-se do sofá e indo até a porta. A claridade do sol entrava pela porta e a luz brilhava atrás dele. Era como se ele fosse um anjo, eu pensei. E ele de fato era um anjo. O anjo que havia me salvado muitas vezes, literalmente. Me salvou do suicídio, me salvou da auto flagelação. O anjo cujo sorriso era o motivo de eu ainda estar vivo e também de eu ainda querer viver.

Eu estava pronto para me levantar e fingir estar acordando de um sono profundo quando vi Peter voltando e se aproximando de mim, então fiquei quieto e fechei os olhos aguardando o que ele iria fazer.

Eu não saberia como explicar, mas mesmo de olhos fechados eu senti ele se aproximando cada vez mais, ajoelhando-se no chão e aproximando seu rosto do meu. Eu lembro de sentir sua respiração na minha pele. Sentir o hálito que saia de sua boca quando ele sussurrou:

\- Eu te amo, seu idiota...

Meu coração acelerou instantaneamente como nunca havia feito antes. De repente, eu senti os lábios de Peter se aproximando dos meus. Ele me beijou delicadamente.

Um beijo envergonhado e com uma certa dose de melancolia. Como se tivesse algum tipo de medo. Medo de não ser correspondido ou medo de esse ser o primeiro e último? Eu nunca soube. Eu fingi não acordar e apenas apreciei o momento silenciosamente.

Pete então distanciou seus lábios e eu senti quando ele suspirou e se afastou lentamente. Ele virou-se de costas e voltou para a porta, como se estivesse admirando a beleza do sol ou o vento perfumado das flores. Ou talvez apenas pensando no que acabara de fazer.

Eu levantei-me, sentei-me no sofá sem que ele percebesse e apenas fiquei olhando para as costas dele, imaginando o que fazer. Dizer que vi o que ele acabara de fazer ou não? Devolver o beijo ou não? Eu não sabia. A única certeza que eu tinha era do quanto eu o amava.

Então eu decidi, levantei-me e fui em direção a ele. Ele estava tão concentrado que não ouviu meus passos logo atrás de suas costas. Sem aviso prévio, envolvi meus braços em sua cintura e o abracei. Senti o corpo dele estremecer com o susto, mas ignorei e apenas repousei meu ouvido em suas costas enquanto fechei meus olhos e o abracei como se ele fosse algo precioso que pudesse escapar dos meus braços. E eu não iria deixar escapar.

\- Carlos...

\- Shh... Eu também te amo, Bilo. - Sussurrei sem mover meu rosto um centímetro de suas costas. Ele, entretanto, virava o rosto em minha direção, tentando encontrar meus olhos.

Depois de uns cinco minutos em silêncio eu o soltei e o deixei virar-se para a mim. Ele olhou confuso e então um beijo aconteceu, o mesmo beijo que eu deveria ter dado enquanto estava no sofá. Eu senti meu estômago se contorcer de nervosismo. Era a primeira vez que eu, de fato, estava beijando a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. 

Eu estava feliz, mas preocupado. Com medo, quer dizer, o que seria depois disso? Eramos dois meninos. Não que déssemos muita atenção para a opinião alheia, mas a família de Pete era católica. E se não desse certo também? Eu sabia o quão "defeituoso" eu era, e se não desse certo e Pete não quisesse mais nem mesmo ficar perto de mim depois? Eram tantos pensamentos ao mesmo tempo em que o melhor beijo da minha vida acontecia que eu não sabia como raciocinar propriamente.

Ele me fitou após o término de nosso beijo cinematográfico e era como se sua alma tocasse a minha através de seus olhos. Eu acho que preferiria que ele tivesse dito algo, mas ele não disse, apenas fitou-me por um tempo e por fim sorriu.

Ele devolveu o beijo que eu acabara de dar e então eu senti seu corpo empurrando o meu em direção ao sofá. Peter tinha mãos bem maiores que as minhas, talvez por que ele era de fato de uma estatura bem superior a minha. 

Senti suas mãos apertando meu pescoço enquanto me beijava, e então elas pressionavam minhas costas em sua direção. Eu lembro quando Peter levantou lentamente a velha camiseta do The Stone Roses que eu vestia na ocasião e a tirou. Eu, sem saber direito o que estava fazendo, deslizei minhas pequenas mãos nas costas suada dele e pressionei-as contra mim. Eu queria Peter o mais perto de mim possível enquanto ele mordia meus lábios.

Foi quando eu percebi algo.

\- Peter...a porta está aberta e nós estamos em uma comunidade hippie, ou seja, pode entrar alguém a qualquer hora.

Peter parecia não me dar ouvidos e continuou a me abraçar, apertar, beijar e morder como se aquele fosse nosso último dia na terra.

\- Okay.. - Ele finalmente disse, rindo. Seu rosto estava avermelhado de tanto que me apertara e então eu corei imaginando que eu deveria estar igual.

Peter levantou-se, fechou a porta e quando se virou, eu estava atrás dele. Virei-o para mim, mas ainda encurralando-o contra a porta, tirei sua camiseta e o beijei. Eu estava tão feliz que nem acreditava no que estava vivendo.

Peter passava as mãos pelos meus cabelos e eu pressionava meu corpo contra o dele. Era visível que nenhum de nós sabiamos o que estávamos fazendo, mas algo em nosso interior empurrava-nos para isso.

Eu o peguei pelo braço e o levei até o sofá, sentando-o no sofá e me colocando em seu colo logo em seguiga. Ele pressionava minhas costas contra seu próprio corpo com tanta força que eu tenho certeza que deixava marcas. Eu me agarrei em seu pescoço com os dois braços e não parei de beijá-lo enquanto rezava para que aquilo nunca acabasse.

Deitamos os dois no sofá e eu estremeci quando Pete baixou o zíper de minhas calças e a desabotoou usando os dentes. Ele estava prestes a puxás-las quando ouvimos um barulho na porta. Era minha mãe e Lucie.

Pete se jogou para trás do sofá enquanto eu me pus de pé em um único pulo. Fechando novamente as calças saltei em direção a porta, olhando brevemente para trás para ver se Pete estava bem.

\- Mã..mãe?! O que você está fazendo aqui? - Abri a porta e perguntei desconcertado.

\- Bem, eu moro aqui..

\- Uh, claro que mora. É, mora, eu sei. É que eu achei que iria demorar mais.

\- Oi maninho, a propósito. Err..você não parece bem. Está suando, e descabelado. E será que podemos entrar?

Eu não havia notado, mas eu realmente estava fazendo uma espécie de barreira entre elas e a casa até agora. E Lucie tinha razão, eu não estava bem, tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente.

\- Está bem, desculpem. - Falei enquanto abria espaço para a verdadeira dona da casa entrar.

\- Onde está Peter? - Minha mãe perguntou e eu olhei pra trás meio perdido sem saber se ele ainda estava atrás do sofá ou não.

\- Alguém me chamou? Oh, oi Lucie! - Pete saiu do banheiro e eu dei graças a deus por ele parecer mais normal do que eu.

\- Hey Pete. Vocês estavam se divertindo hein?! Podem falar a verdade, era cocaína? - Lucie olhou para mim desconfiada enquanto pegou uma água na geladeira e se jogou no sofá.

\- Err.. - Eu simplesmente não sabia o que dizer.

\- Carl Ashley Raphael Barât, já conversamos sobre isso! - Minha mãe colocou as duas mãos na cintura para falar e eu sabia que ela estava nervosa. Estava realmente brava com a possibilidade de estarmos usando drogas em sua casa.

\- Não mãe, não foi isso. E cala a boca, Lucie. - Eu lancei meu olhar mais mortal para minha querida irmã que havia vindo de tão longe só para me incomodar.

\- Acho que bebemos um pouco de mais não é Carl?! - Disse Pete, tentando desesperadamente acalmar minha mãe. - Desculpe Chrissie, estávamos lendo alguns livros aqui e bebendo e de repente Carl e eu já estavamos tontos. Foi tudo ideia minha.

\- Oh..Tudo bem então querido, não se preocupe com isso. - Minha mãe simplesmente não resistia ao Peter. E eu não podia culpá-la, ele era realmente irresistível.

\- É, sei. - Disse Lucie, cética. Apenas virei para ela e fiz uma careta, que ela devolveu no mesmo instante.

Então depois de talvez um dos momentos mais constrangedores da minha vida, seguimos o resto do dia normalmente. Pete e Lucie conversaram sobre se mudar para Londres e mamãe expressou suas preocupações e os motivos dela querer que eu voltasse de lá.

Pete dormiu aquela noite na minha casa, no meu quarto, em um colchão no chão. Foi bem difícil segurar a vontade de pular no pescoço dele cada vez que ele falava comigo. A voz doce dele era algo que me hipnotizava. Mas o quarto de minha irmã estava logo atrás do nosso, então nos limitamos a ler poesias da Segunda Guerra Mundial e outros livros como costumávamos fazer normalmente e esquecer, pelo menos temporariamente, tudo o que havia acontecido entre nós mais cedo.

E, em cima dos livros, adormecemos.

No outro dia pela manhã, Lucie já havia ido embora e minha mãe havia saído. Estávamos novamente a sós em casa, mas ele precisava ir embora também.

\- Eu preciso ir. AmyJo está me esperando para visitarmos nossa avó em Londres.. - Ele disse.

\- Eu sei...eu queria que você pudesse ficar.

\- Eu também... - Ele respondeu com tristeza. - Mas não se preocupe, logo logo vamos morar juntos em Londres, vamos alugar uma casa para nós vivermos e vamos fazer nossa banda dar certo. Amanhã eu venho visitar vocês novamente.- Ele me assegurou.

\- Okay. - Eu sorri.

Eu me aproximei da porta para levá-lo e ele, que estava na minha frente, virou-se de frente para mim e depositou um beijo em meus lábios. Um delicado e rápido beijo.

\- Amanhã vamos....- Ele segurou minha mão e então sussurrou em meu ouvido coisas que eu nunca havia falado para nenhuma das garotas com as quais eu já havia dormido. E eu tenho certeza que corei em um tom muito forte naquele momento.

\- Seu idiota... - Eu apenas sorri.

\- É verdade! - Ele gargalhava e eu pensei em como eu conseguia amá-lo tanto.

Ele então virou-se e soltou minha mão. Eu fiquei observando sua partida e já desejando que o hoje fosse o amanhã, para que eu pudesse ver seu belo sorriso novamente.

Eu estava tão desconcertado que foi só quando Pete já havia sumido no horizonte que eu notei que ele havia deixado um bilhete na minha mão quando a segurou.

Surpreso, eu abri o bilhete e nele havia apenas uma palavra:  
_B.U.R.M.A_

A voz de Annie, novamente me puxou para o presente, mas dessa vez eu demorei mais tempo para responder. Estava catatônico.

\- Carl? Você está bem querido?

\- Uh, estou sim. Desculpe Annie, apenas me senti um pouco mal. Respondendo a sua pergunta, B.U.R.M.A. significa *"Be Upstairs Ready My Angel".

 

\-------------------

 

*Em português: De Waterloo para Qualquer lugar.  
*Em português: Esteja pronto(a), meu anjo.


End file.
